Black Mask (Under the Red Hood)
Black Mask is the secondary antagonist in the animated movie, Batman: Under the Hood. He is a powerful crime lord who is dragged into the Red Hood's campaign towards Batman. He later hires Joker as a hitman once the Red Hood's actions start costing him money. He is voiced by . Biography At the beginning of the film, Black Mask angrily hears the news about how the rival gangs started working for the Red Hood and how the Batman and Nightwing have destroyed the Amazo android, which was supposed to be his chance to move up into the underworld internationally. Over the course of the film, he becomes infuriated that the Hood is stealing his territory and his weapons, therefore damaging his profit. He then sends his men to kill the Hood's own and hired assassins to kill him. After this failed, the Hood nearly kills him by firing an RPG at his office. Losing faith in Batman's capabilities to capture the Hood, Mask arranges for Joker to be broken out of Arkham Asylum. However, Joker quickly turns on him, kidnaps him and some of his henchmen before loading them in a truck on a bridge. Just as Joker was about to light them on fire, Mask and the others were saved by Batman and arrested by the police. In the epilogue, Black Mask is awaiting trial. Personality He is incredibly short-tempered and constantly takes his anger out on his henchman by punching them in the face even if they are not responsible for his burdens. His henchmen seem to be too scared by his wrath to make any attempt to avoid his physical abuse and prefer to take his blows. However, he does seem to have enough self-control not to inflict any physical damage onto his female accomplice, as he never hit her in the film although he does yell and curse at her. Black Mask also has limits as shown during his interactions with the Joker. For example, when the clown killed several of his men for fun, he clearly felt uncomfortable despite mistreating his men throughout the movie. Furthermore, he only broke Joker out because he thought the Red Hood was a bigger threat towards his operations. Thus, while still greedy and short-tempered, he has much more honor than his mainstream counterpart. Trivia *Black Mask's characterization in the film adaption was significantly toned down compared to his mainstream counterpart. In the comics, Black Mask was prone to have his men extensively tortured if put in a bad mood, as well as gunning them down on a mere whim, while in the movie, he has a tendency to punch his men when left angered due to having a volatile temper. He also shows discomfort when Joker killed several of his men for fun. Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Batman Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Weaklings Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:DC Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Misogynists Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Inconclusive Category:Pawns Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains